Just A Sample Part II Now up!
by LanaSmith
Summary: Something very personal is asked of the very private Trinity
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Just A Sample AUTHOR: Lana Smith SUMMARY: Something very personal is asked of the very private Trinity. CATEGORY: Alternate Universe/Drama RATING: R for sexual content and language SPOILERS: Since it presents an alternate universe situation, I'd call it a very minor "Reloaded" spoiler. A/N: This topic may anger many. You can, and are encouraged to, reach me at lanasmith713@hotmail.com. I accept angry, appreciative, or ambivalent feedback. DISCLAIMERS: I LOVE Warner Brothers and the Wachowskis! They are good, kind people who like to avoid suing anyone at all costs!  
  
Just A Sample  
  
motherfucker  
  
  
  
That was the first thing Neo thought when the Merovingian finished speaking. Coherent thought was gone, and that one profanity, thought with a venom that Neo was scared to discover he possessed, pushed its way to the front of his mind.  
  
  
  
motherfucker howdareyousuggestthat stupidFrechguy  
  
  
  
Neo felt all his muscles tighten at once.  
  
  
  
getittogether shownoweakness getittogether  
  
  
  
He could not make himself look at Trinity. He was afraid that if he did, he would see something that would cause him to break down. Cease to function.  
  
  
  
He couldn't look at Morpheus, either. Although Neo was almost positive that the older man's face would betray no emotion. He was so good at that.  
  
  
  
notlikeme Ican'thidethefactthatI'msofuckingangry  
  
  
  
Neo looked at the Merovingian. Into his eyes. They were so calm, so collected. He knew he was in control of the situation. Knew that they really had no choice than to give him whatever he demanded. Knew that they would not come this far and suddenly turn around because Trinity wouldn't be willing to-  
  
  
  
howdarehesuggestthat Iloveher  
  
  
  
He loved her. Neo knew that more than he had ever known anything in his entire life.  
  
  
  
He looked at Trinity. He had to now, just as strongly as he had not been able to before.  
  
  
  
She looked back at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes even through the sunglasses that were meant to mask their facial expressions, hide their feelings.  
  
  
  
She would do what she had to do. Neo had always respected her for that. Loved her for that.  
  
  
  
She loved him, too. He could see it written all over her face. She didn't want to do this.  
  
  
  
wellwhythehellshouldshehaveto hasn'tshegivenenough whygivesomethingsospecial  
  
  
  
Neo knew how special a kiss from Trinity was. He could still taste all of them. He could still remember all of them, really, although by now their had been so many.  
  
  
  
He didn't know if that was just how she kissed him, something she had discovered after she had first told him she loved him, or every kiss she had ever given anyone had been like that.  
  
  
  
I'm about to find out, I suppose.  
  
  
  
No, this is different. She does this because she has to.  
  
  
  
She was standing up now. Stepping towards the Merovingian. Preparing for battle.  
  
  
  
The Merovingian was also standing. Walking towards Trinity. Smiling. Knowing he was about to get exactly what he wanted. And with Persephone out of the room-  
  
  
  
wipethatfuckingsmugsmileoffyourface  
  
  
  
The Merovingian extends his hand and strokes Trinitys hair. Still with a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
  
wipethatsmileoffyourfaceorI'lldoitforyou  
  
  
  
It was probably best that Neo remain seated. He glanced at Morpheus. Not one fucking bit of emotion. Predictable. Anything for the mission, huh sir?  
  
  
  
nothisfault onone'sfault staycalm hastohappen hastoforthemission  
  
  
  
Fuck the mission. He's kissing her now.  
  
  
  
staycalm getittogether staycalm keepittogether  
  
  
  
Don't watch.  
  
  
  
Can't help it.  
  
  
  
He's using his tongue.  
  
  
  
prettysoonhewon'thaveatongue  
  
  
  
notwhenIgetdonewithhim I'llripitout  
  
  
  
Revolting.  
  
  
  
Christ, he didn't think it would be this revolting to watch.  
  
  
  
The Merovingian puts one hand on Trinity's waist.  
  
  
  
Neo zooms in on that hand.   
  
  
  
ifitgoesonebithigherorlower  
  
  
  
No idea how long it's been.  
  
  
  
toofuckinglong that'showlongit'sbeen  
  
  
  
He touches her hair again. Neo notices Trinity try to draw back a little bit.  
  
  
  
He's doing something she doesn't want him to do.  
  
  
  
breakhisfuckingface  
  
  
  
He's just a program anyway.  
  
  
  
The kissing stops. Neo breathes again. He's not sure whether or not he had been holding his breath. Doesn't give a damn, either.  
  
  
  
He's taken his hands off her now.  
  
  
  
Trinity immediately steps away from him. Walks back to where Morpheus and Neo sit.  
  
  
  
She looks-  
  
  
  
Neo can't quite put his finger on it.  
  
  
  
It's not a happy emotion, that's for sure. There's some anger in there. Some regret.  
  
  
  
He wants to hold her and kiss her and take the regret away. It shouldn't be there, after all.  
  
  
  
She did what she had to do. 


	2. Just A Sample Part II Trinity's Turn

nofuckingway  
  
That was all Trinity could think at first. She resisted the urge to pull out her gun and empty a load into the Merovingian's head.  
  
dodgethisasshole  
  
Then the logical part of her brain took over. It always did, eventually. It told her that she was going to have to go along with him.  
  
youhavenochoice wehavenochoice  
  
She clenched her hands into fists under the table.  
  
It was almost funny, in a perverse sort of way. Cypher would really have enjoyed the irony.  
  
Trinity, who would die for this cause, hesitating to give something so small as a kiss.  
  
Trinity, who would gladly take a bullet for the resistance, unwilling to let a program stick its tongue down her throat.  
  
Trinity, all her own woman, now bound from duty by loyalty to a man.  
  
Love for a man.  
  
She needed Neo to look at her. She needed-approval?  
  
She didn't even bother glancing at Morpheus. It would just cause her to misdirect her anger if she looked at him and saw that spark of eagerness; that "come on Trinity, we need this for the mission, do it, come on Trinity."  
  
No, she needed Neo to look at her. But he was deliberately looking away from her.  
  
She looked into the Merovingian's eyes. Confidence, pure confidence. Not under the hold of Persephone, in control of the situation, just confidence in its purest form.  
  
And lust. He wanted her. He wanted her and he was certain that he could have her.  
  
we'llseeaboutthat letmejustgetmygunout  
  
Temper, Trinity. Stay calm.  
  
Neo was looking at her now. She looked back at him sadly. He had to know, didn't he? He had to know that she loved him, would die for him, wanted him all the time, simply couldn't bring herself to want anyone else anymore.  
  
When she looked into those big brown eyes, she knew that he knew.  
  
She saw anger and sadness warring for dominance within him. He was not feeling unlike she was feeling right now.  
  
She reluctantly looked away from Neo. She had gotten what she needed from him right now. This moment would be easier, perhaps, if she didn't look at him anymore.  
  
suckituptrinitydoit  
  
She forced herself to get up out of her seat. There was no way she was backing down now. No way was she giving up now.  
  
She had come way to fucking far for that.  
  
ineedtoforcemyselftodothis  
  
She walked towards the Merovingian, who had gotten up and was just waiting for her, like a hunter who knew that its prey would eventually come along.  
  
She focused on him like she focused on an enemy during battle.  
  
How was this any different?  
  
it'sdifferentohit'sdifferent  
  
shutuptrinitydoit  
  
The Merovingian was moving towards her now. They both stopped and met each other half way.  
  
The Merovingian was still smiling. Bastard.  
  
He extends his hand and strokes her hair. She takes a deep breath and lets him.  
  
She lets him pull her into a kiss. She does not kiss back.  
  
She doesn't know whether to picture Neo or try to push him as far out of her mind as possible.  
  
She does both at once.  
  
Confusion, sheer confusion.  
  
He's using his tongue now.  
  
neopictureneo it'sokaypictureneo  
  
His hand on her waist. She's slightly panicked by where that hand may wish to venture.  
  
She kisses him back a little.  
  
Ohhellmightaswell  
  
He finally stops. Has it been ages or a few seconds?  
  
Who fucking cares, it's over now. Done.  
  
jesuswhydoifeellikei'vejusthadsex  
  
didienjoythatno  
  
youhadtoalittleyes  
  
nonoyesnoyes  
  
He smiles a small smile at her. He's satisfied. He enjoyed it. He got what he wanted.  
  
Trinity suddenly turns on her heel and walks back over to where Neo and Morpheus are still seated.  
  
Her eyes lock with Neo's.  
  
Wereyouwatching pleasepleaseihopeyouweren't  
  
She sees sadness in his eyes. And anger. But still, acceptance. Love. Always there.  
  
ineedyounowneo helpmenowneo pleasenowneo  
  
She swallows hard as she fights back the guilt.  
  
whydoyoufeelguilty youdidwhatyouhadtodo  
  
youalwaysdowhatyouhavetodo  
  
Always have, and always will.  
  
Neo's still looking at her. God, she loves him.  
  
And he loves her, and that feels even better for her, if such a thing is possible.  
  
it'sokayyeahit'sokay  
  
She did what she had to do. 


End file.
